


[Podfic] Coming Home

by froggyfun365



Category: Sabrina (1954)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Het Relationship, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, F/M, Memories, Music, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And yet... one day that same cold businessman, high up in a skyscraper, opens a window, steps out on a ledge... stands there for three hours wondering... if he should jump."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600973) by [auroradream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream). 



> Music: "Sabrina Theme" from Sabrina (1995) by John Williams
> 
> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (60 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/0k0lmkkj3afumydujt7sor4xw517rrkr). Duration: 00:1:45, 12.5 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
